Lost
by Camnithicus
Summary: Percy Jackson doesn't know anything accept to follow orders. His entire being is robotic, whether it's how he kills an innocent child or makes his dinner. But when he get injured during a mission, he wakes up in Camp Half Blood. He starts to ask questions, and slowly discovers who he used to be.
1. Chapter 1

(AN)I had a spontaneous idea, so I wrote it…I've been just posting everything I've kept on my laptop recently, since ive been keeping a good chunk of content just stored away. I might continue on with this story, who knows..

* * *

My target, after three days, has finally found a dead end. She was a little thing, around 6 years old. And undernourished. Very undernourished. And above all, powerful. But despite that, her godly parent could only help her so much. As a daughter of Nyx, she could bend the shadows and conceal herself at a very young age. She has used these techniques to hide from me, but her efforts were futile. She was my target, and I've never failed a misson. I was ordered to kill her. They wouldn't give me details, or why, but I don't care. If it means making my bosses happy, I will always be willing. Fighting against them does nothing good to either of us. She is a threat. Someone that could be used against the gods.

As I look into her eyes, I see fear. Fear of death, fear of pain. It doesn't matter though, and by the way she's stopped trying to escape, she knows it won't matter. But that doesn't stop her from whimpering. And sobbing. And shaking. This is how they all end up, all thinking that if they show how desperate they are to live, they will. Of course, the occasional one would fight to the very end, even if they show the same fear. The ones who fight are the best. They give me clearance to give them a slow, satisfying death. The other must be painless. Like the target in front of me.

I reposition my hand on my bow, while the free one grabs an arrow from my quiver. I notch my arrow, and lift. The same way I've done countless times before. I pull the bow taunt, ignoring the now pleading child, and release my arrow into the girls head. She falls, dead, and with a thump. I walk over to her dead body, her pitch black locks surrounding her face. Her equally dark eyes stare on, lifeless. My arrow is lodged into her skull. I crouch down, close her eyelid, and mutter a Grecian prayer. I slip a drachma into her cold hands, and stand. Even the worst need proper funeral rights. My bosses don't require me, but I always had the nagging feeling that if I don't, someone would get mad at me.

I breathe in deeply, and roll my shoulders. I stifle a yawn, and direct my attention to watch. Above the face is a golden button, and I press it three times. I feel my body jitter, as if every particle in me was given an energy drink. My body is surrounded by a golden glow, and so I close my eyes. I feel a sensation of weightless for a few seconds, until I can feel my feet firmly on the ground. I open my eyes, and see the dull apartment I have come to know and love. The Room.

The Room was made by my bosses. It would be classified as a studio apartment, according to the books on my bookshelf. The walls are brick, and most of the items within are black, sleek, and modern. Basic necessities are present, in the same dark, modern fashion. Below is training facilities, but I'm not allowed down there without supervision. Security cameras are everywhere. The only source of entertainment is the large bookshelf on one side of the flat. I have grown to love the shelf, and titles such as _Pride and Prejudice_ along with _To Kill a Mockingbird_ are among my favorites. A cat lives at The Room too. The ears are ripped off and the fur is matted, but he's my only companion in the box. I found him during a mission, and was punished severely for bringing him, but the bosses let me keep him. I call him Gill.

I don't know who my bosses are. There are 12 of them. They each request favors in a certain way, so I can identify which of the 12 had requested. Number 4 uses pink stationary, while 9's requests smell of ozone. I don't know why I've never met them, but I can't question their decisions. They are the only thing I know. Every so often one of them visits. I am particularly fond of 7. He likes me to call him Fred, and has a great sense of humor. Every so often though, he would mention something about some guy named Percy Jackson. I've asked about him, but 7 never answers. The only thing I've gathered is that he was a demigod, like the ones I eliminate often.

I'm the personal assassin of my bosses. I underwent harsh training to get to where I am. I don't have any powers like the targets I kill, so I compensate for sheer brute power and expertise in weapons. I've been using a bow for a few years now, along with short swords for close range. Before my physical training though, I don't remember anything. Blank. I've always been curious about it. The characters in my books can remember plenty. Again, no answers to my questions. But I know that ignorance is key to success, so I will follow the path my bosses lay for me.

The small sleeping area is where my sights are set on. A black, plain pipe frame bed with a grey comforter sits on the side of the area, pushed against the wall. Gill is sleeping on it. My closet lies parallel, with my extremely small wardrobe inside. At the foot of my bed is a trunk with my weapons. Inside lies numerous swords, bows, daggers, and a few small handheld guns. The sheaths and holsters are inside too, but they never get used, save for a few. A few feet past that is my bathroom, with the same black theme inside.

I put my bow and its matching quiver down on my bed next to Gil, disturbing his daytime nap slightly. I then head straight for the bathroom to take a shower. I hate the feeling of being wet, but I make an exception after missions when I'm sweaty and dirty. I take my cloak off and hang it on the towel rack, and slowly peel off the clothes I had been wearing for 3 days. I make way into the shower, and scrub until I feel clean. The wetness will be unpleasant when I get out, but for now I let the hot water sooth my aching muscles. I let my mind go at peace and my senses rest. I am feeling hungry though, so I turn the water off and jump out, looking for the nearest towel. I dry off quickly and go over to the small sink. I stare at the reflection given. My reflection stares back. Black, straight hair cut close and cropped. One eye green, another goldish-brown. Pale, almost translucent skin from my lack of sunlight. Sharp and pristine features, similar to the godly offspring I so often kill. Two bulky, black hearing aids in both ears assisting me. A large scar running straight across my face, its edges uneven and just barely missing my eye. I've had it as long as I could remember, which isn't very long. I can say the same about the hearing aids, but I assume my difficulty hearing is because I had a condition similar to the girl Helen Keller I read about. The only thing that is unusual about them is the guilty look Number 7 gives to me when he sees them. I look away from the mirror, and brush my teeth. After rinsing my mouth thoroughly, I head back to my bed area and put on some clean clothes. My stomach grumbles once again.

I go over to the small kitchen and start making the same bland dinner I make every night. Chicken and Vegetables. It's always the only thing my fridge gets stocked with. I learned how to cook through trial and error, and through that have been able to make the same few ingredients taste better. I finish cooking and start to eat my food in silence until I hear a knock on the door. The sound of it opening follows shortly and I see number 2 coming in. He always gives me my missions, even when he's in a bad mood. His wardrobe is as versatile as my dinner, always outfitted in a tracksuit and messenger bag filled to the brim. I immediately stop eating my food to stand and bow.

"Here's your new mission," he says walking over to me. I get up from my position on the floor, and grab the letter being offered. "You know the drill, but be careful, this one is a little bit more challenging then the regular demigod." I nod in response to his warning, and he leaves.

Left in the silence that I know so well, I open the letter to find the basic report.

 _Request: Kill group of monsters_

 _Details: Monsters include: 6 cyclopes, 13 empousai, various other unknowns. Found around Long Island Sound. Proceed with extreme caution, and DO NOT STRAY OFF. If a demigod is found do not engage and report straight back to The Room. Abandon mission immediately. You will not be punished for leaving on account of a demigod appearance. Bring all necessary items. You will be transported in one hour._

I sigh in relief. I don't know why number 2 was so weary, because I've had to deal with larger groups before. If anything, this mission will be boring. Hunting demigods is the best. You don't know real pleasure until you've captured and cornered your prey after searching for a week. I focus back again and walk over to my bed and closet. I grab my bow and sling it over my shoulders with its matching quiver. I go to my trunk and open it up. I search through the mess until I find a dusty holster, and grab my favorite gun. I attach the holster to my belt along with extra clips. I refill my quiver too just in case. I take my cloak from the bathroom and put it on. I throw on some boots, and tap on my watch 2 times. The familiar feeling of teleportation takes over my senses, so I close my eyes. When I open them I'm in an empty forest.

When I feel my senses get off the high of teleportation, I run and climb up the nearest tree. I take my bow off of my shoulders, and load an arrow. Perched on a tree branch, I close my eyes again to let my senses run wild. Sounds of leaves being blown, smells of fresh rain, the presence of the ocean a few miles away. I take it all in, until I hear an unnatural sound. Fallen branches being stepped on. A grumble, a hiss. My eyes open quickly, and I run along the forest in the treetops.

Soon I get to a large group of monsters, heading east. The numbers match up to the report, so once I get them in range, I shoot the arrow I had set earlier. A cyclopes goes down in an instant. The rest of the group looks back in my direction, but I had already moved away. Another shot. An empousai down. This game of kill and run continued until the hellhounds, who were thought of as Unknown at the time, sniffed out my position. I jumped up to the highest branch I could get to, and just started shooting in a stationary position. The hellhounds, who were circling my tree, could do nothing against my onslaught of arrows. Soon, a single, young hellhound was left behind. I smiled. I took my gun out of my holster, cocked it, and shot. The sound of my gun being shot echoed through the forest. The pup went down with a thump.

I needed to make noise so if any remaining monsters were around, so I shot my gun again. Seeing none, I jumped down from my tree and landed quickly with a grunt. When I brush myself off though, I hear a rustle in a bush. My head turns sharply towards the sounds, but all I see is the wind move it. I shake my head, and dismiss it as nothing. I regret that immediately as a stray Cyclopes seems to appear from nowhere. Using the advantage of my shock, I can see him beckon his knife forward into my arm. My voice twists in pain, and pain runs through my body. I take my gun and shoot wildly at the creature, but my arm can't stand the kickback, resulting in little damage done to the monster. He charges, and I am defenseless. I underestimated my foes, so I only brought long range weapons. Another cut. This time he got some of my chest, but nothing deep. I take an arrow out of my quiver, and hold it like a dagger. He charges then. As he runs toward me, before he can get another stab in, I maneuver away from the knife and slip under his arms. I stab the arrow into his heart with all my strength, and I feel it pierce his heart. Yellow dust soon explodes around me. As I come off my battle high, the pain of the cuts on my chest and arm overwhelms me. As I drop to the ground losing consciousness, I can hear the voices of others come near me. And then a scream.

-xoxo cam


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. I've been really enjoying writing this. I have a bunch of stuff planned for this story, I just need to write it down in a way that isn't super shitty. Well thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

For the first time ever, I woke up looking at a wooden ceiling. Not the grey, cold concrete I've learned to know and love. It was friendly and inviting, unlike my usual monochromatic setup. Seeing such an oddity made me jump up from the bed. I was greeted with more surprises. 7 other beds occupied the room, which was covered in wood. There were medical supplies scattered around and I saw a man standing in the corner. I immediately walked up to him and could smell demigod.

"Hi, I'm Will your doctor, if you could sit down again that would be gr-" I wrap my hand around his throat, and speak.

"Where the fuck am I?" I ask in a harsh but quiet voice. The doctor's eyes widen. I release my grip on his neck slightly so he can talk. He gasps for air.

"Ca-Camp Half Blood" he says in a strained voice, "Don't worry, we are people like you." He says and I get infuriated. Me, a demigod? Impossible.

"I am not like you, demigod trash. Now take me to your leader. I need to return." I say, and release the man. Another presence makes me turn around, but this time it's not a demigod, it's a centaur.

"That won't be necessary, I am the leader," he says in a calm voice. "What's your name? Do you know why you got injured? Why you're here?" He asks, and his questions trigger a response, ingrained into me since training.

"Code named Mercy, mission 764, kill group of monsters." I say robotically. The leader's eyes widen. He seems to be figuring something out. "Why did you take me here? Where is my stuff? Why is there a camp for demigods?" I spit out. The centaur looks concerned, but asks his questions of his own.

"Why do you have a code name, son? You only look to be 20. So young, already going on that many missions. Do you know who you work for?" He asks, and I respond,

"I- I don't know. My bosses keep me protected. But wait, answer my questions first." I say, and I dismiss my ignorance as my bosses doing the right thing. The centaur sighs,

"We took you here because during one of the capture the flag games, a cyclopes was swinging you around like a doll. It had been attacking some of our campers before, but it was a large group of monsters. We found you heavily armed, so we decided to take your stuff away until we knew you could be trusted. This camp is made so demigods can live in peace, not get attacked by monsters all their lives." He answers. I think about the camp. How many demigods are escaping my boss' wrath? How many have gotten here before I can even hunt them?

"I need my watch. That's all I want." I say, somewhat nicely. If I can get my watch, I can escape. I need to get back to The Room, back to regular missions. Everything about the outside world confuses me. I want to be home.

"That's fine. I'll go get it right now. Will, can you please give our friend here a tour? Explain to him how he's here." He says nicely, and I can see the doctor looking at me weary.

"Please don't strangle me again." He says concerned. I just nod in understanding. "Well, seeing that you know what a demigod is, the big deal is that you are one. You can't go past the barrier unless you are one." I can't believe this.

"I am not a demigod, understand? I can't get why you people think that everyone they come across is one. I've killed enough demigods to know that I'm not one of you." Wills eyes widen.

"K-Killed? Why have you killed demigods? Are you a monster?" he says in a panic-stricken voice.

"No, I just do what I'm ordered." I reply. I don't see the big deal in this. It's only demigods and monsters I kill.

"Ok, I'm defiantly going to talk with Chiron after this." He says, but keeps continuing on into the camp. He shakes his head to clear it and give me a dazzling smile. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. We are coming up to the cabins right now." He says brightly. I finally get a good look at him. Hes dressed in a scrub top with regular jeans and flip flops. He seems to be radiating sunlight. I just look back at him with boredom.

"Listen, I don't need a tour, all I need is to get back to The Ro-" I'm interrupted,

"Who the hell is this guy, Will?" A guy dressed in dark colors comes up to us. He has a fair complexion, but is a little sun burnt on his cheeks. He dresses in a dark grey shirt and black jeans, and a black sword hangs on his waist.

"Nico! I'm so glad you're here I have been alone all morning and this guy came along and he was really weird and him and Chiron were asking a bunch of questions and the entire time I was like, I want my Nico here, but this is the guy and he is almost as dark as you were in your emo phase and it reminded me of you but with more merciless iller rather than cute, dark boy who saved my life. Remember that? I always…." Will just kept talking and talking when Nico walked up, but Nico soon shut him up with a kiss.

"Stop talking," Nico said sweetly, and Will smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He squeaked, but with a big grin. I sigh and look at Will.

"Can we just get this goddamn tour over with so I can get my watch? I'm not even going to stay here so if you just want to fuck in the bathrooms and say that we did the tour, then I'm fine with that.

"Deal"

"No way!" They said at the same time. Nico speaks up,

"Come on, Will. This guy doesn't give a shit, clearly." He says in exasperation.

"Nico, I'm not doing that. You know how dirty those bathrooms are anyways." Will says, and I can see Nico sigh in disappointment.

"Oh well, worth a shot. I'll tag along the tour though, some of that blabber you said early is making me want to stay with you so this guy doesn't pull anything." He says, looking at me. "Damn, what happened to you? Fall into a volcano?" He said, referring to my face.

"Classified." I reply. Truth is, I don't even remember. "Who are you're godly parents?" I asks, and Nico's face falls.

"Man, you really cut to the chase. Hades." He says, and I just look over at Will.

"Apollo." Odd couple. Apollo and Hades, who would have thought. Nico looks at me with confusion, and I look back.

"Is there any big deal with Hades or something?" I ask, and Nico just shakes his head with a little smile.

"Only if you make it one." He says, and smiles at me. "Let's get this tour over with so he can go home." Nico says, but I can tell it's halfhearted. Will takes over.

"Ok, so each of the cabins represent the 12 Olympian gods. The cabins are made for the children of the gods, and they sleep in the cabin of their parent. For example, I sleep in Apollo cabin, Nico sleeps in Hades cabin."

"But Hades isn't an Olympian god." I state. Will smiles like he remembered something.

"Well, after the Titan war, a hero requested that all the gods get cabins, major and minor. The small cabins are off in a wing, since there are so many of them." He says, and I'm interested in this hero. It sounds almost, familiar.

"Who was the hero?" I ask,

"Percy Jackson" Nico and Will say at once.

The demigod that number 7 has mentioned. So apparently he was a hero. "Where is he now?" I ask

"He disappeared 6 months after the Giant war. He was invited to Olympus for a visit, but never made it there. He's a legend around here. Some of the new campers don't think he existed, but the veterans could never forget what he did." He says, and though he has a smile, I can tell that he is saddened by thinking of Percy Jackson.

"Ok." I say. I realize that number 7 knew who Percy Jackson was. All my boss' must know who he is.

After that talk, Will wasn't really taking the rest, and Nico took over the tour. Halfway through, Nico check his watch.

"It's lunch time, and Will won't let me not eat, so let's go over to the dining pavilion. You must be hungry anyways." Nico says, and my stomach growls.

"Guess so," I say, and we walk over. Demigods are all siting down eating. The tables are themed similarly to the cabins, so I assume people are sitting with their siblings. Nico and Will walk over to a table. There are older kids there in comparison to the rest of the camp, their ages around 17. But what's even more noticeable is the glow of immortality. These aren't regular demigods, they are immortals. I realize that Wills glow isn't just from his father, but he's also immortal. Nico is the only one who looks like a regular demigod.

When we walk up, most of them greet Nico and Will. Will sits down, and Nico introduces me. "Hey guys, this is Mercy. He is the one who the cyclopes was holding. He isn't planning on staying, but still be nice." Nico says, and sits down. He makes room for me too, so I sit down. I'm greeted by the weirdest bunch I've ever seen.

There was around 4 people besides Nico and Will. I realized that my assumption of siblings sitting together was wrong because most of the people here were couples. The first couple you could tell were the leaders of the group. One had light blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Next to him was a Native American girl who radiated confidence and beauty. They were introduced as Jason and Piper. The next couple were a bit odder. The girl was also beautiful, but the guy next to here was short, thin, and elfish. They were called Leo and Calypso.

"Why aren't you on your island?" I ask, familiar with the tales of the Greeks.

"Leo freed me from my prison years ago, after the giant war." She replied sweetly.

"We usually have more people here, but since its fall, our other friends are at the Roman camp. And a couple of them are with the hunters." He says, and I remember hunting down only a few Romans. They usually put up a good fight. He speaks to his plates to order something, and a brightly colored box appears with the words 'Happy Meal' all over. I look back at my plate and order chicken and vegetables. The bland meal reminds me of home. The people around me look on curiously.

"Why did you order that?" Jason asks. I look up in confusion.

"I eat this every day. I've been eating this for the past 20 years." I say, and something goes over the group.

"Do you know when you stared eating like that?" Nico asks. I can tell there is some hope in his voice.

"I don't really know. All I remember is training and then before that, everything is blank. I've asked one of my boss' before about it, but they tell me it's for my own protection, and I trust them completely. They saved me." I say. I always have questions, but the only one I ever ask is number 7. He helps me keep trust with my bosses, and he always reminds me of who I'm fighting for.

"Just give it up guys. Mercy is defiantly not Percy Jackson. I mean, look at him!" Will says, and I can tell he's thinking about what I said about killing demigods. I then think about what he said on my appearance.

"What do you mean, 'just look at him'?" I ask, and the rest of the table is shocked.

"You do know you have a giant ass scar running right through your face, right?" Leo says.

"Yes I know about it, but what's the big deal? I got this from a Roman who put up a fight." I said.

"Roman? Fighting?" Piper asks, "Why were you fighting?"

"I had a mission to kill a Roman." I said, and everyone at the table looked shaken. Will put his head in his hands.

"How many people have you killed Mercy?" Jason asks, with a defensive voice.

"People? I don't kill people. I kill demigods. There is a difference." I say, and look around. Why do they get so weird when I say I kill people? Haven't they killed people? "All the demigods I kill are threats. Too dangerous for their own good." I say. Jason rubs his eyes and looks over at Will.

"Get him to Chiron, and get him out of here. That guy is a monster." He says with a dead voice. "We don't need this kind of presence in the camp. We haven't had anything good happen since Percy disappeared, and this will just make it worse." Jason gets up and leaves. Piper follows him. Everyone else leaves, and I get the message.

Will looks over at me, and sighs. He grabs my shoulder, and says we should finish the tour. Nico follows with us, but on Will's side now. We circled around camp until we made it make to the large home where the medical center was in. The centaur, or Chiron as Will calls him, walks out to join us.

"Did you have good tour? I have your watch, Mercy." He say, and hands it to me. I hurriedly put it on my wrist, and tap the golden button on top three times. Nothing happens.

-xoxo cam


	3. Chapter 3

(AN) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I've edited some things, mainly just changing to to T again cause this story isn't going anywhere in the M category. People just don't see it as M because of the default rating filter. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

"Mercy, what are you doing?" Chiron asks. He looks at me in confusion. I keep pressing the button. "If you're setting your watch, we are in Eastern Time." I just keep pressing, but by this point, I know I'm fucked. I stop and look around me. I'm stuck here. I can't go anywhere else, and I have no idea where The Room is. For the first time since I can remember, I'm lost.

"I-I can't leave," I say. Everyone looks at me in confusion and surprise. "I have no way to get back. I don't know where anything is. I don't know anything." I say, and they all don't know what to do.

"You can stay here until you can figure something out," Chiron says. Will and Nico look at each other, and speak up.

"No, he can't. Chiron, he has done very bad things. He kills demigods." Will says. Chiron's eyes widen, and he stares at me. "He told me when we left for the tour, and he mentioned killing a roman demigod during lunch. All the immortal campers know what he does. Jason want's him gone." He continues.

"Is this true?" Chiron asks, with a look of sadness in his eyes. I don't get the big deal.

"Yes. I do what I'm ordered to do. Or I did." I say, and look down. "For 20 years, I've been doing missions for my boss'. It ranged from killing monsters to 4 year olds. To me, the demigods are threats to the bigger picture." I say, and Chiron looks to have aged 50 years.

"Nico, bring him to the guest bedroom, he will stay the night there." He says, and I smile, thankful for a place to sleep.

"Can I get my stuff?" I ask, and Chiron smiles back at me.

"Of course. Nico, just stop by my office on my way there." He says, and I look over at Nico and Will. Complete shock shows on their faces. Will bites his lip, and speaks up.

"Chiron, isn't this dangerous. I mean, if he's killed so many of us before, who knows if he will kill others and Ja-"

"It will be alright," he interrupts. "I will talk with you later." Chiron says, and I look to Nico for directions. He looks me up and down, and purses his lips.

"Let's go." He says shortly. I can tell he doesn't like me very much. We walk into the house, and it's decorated rather…unique. We walk towards Chiron's office, which is just in a bedroom. As we walk inside, I immediately see my stuff and put it back on. The familiar smell of my cloak, the cold metal of my gun, it all brings me comfort. I feel the smooth wood on my bow, the leather on my holster. It calms my nerves, while bring back memories of my blood rushing. I look back up at Nico, and he looks taken aback.

"You look like a new person." He says, and beckons me out of the office. We walk down the hallway, and turn down into a bedroom. Nico looks like he's debating something in his mind. "Did you know I used to be thought of as a threat?" He says, I look at him with curiosity. Nico? A threat? "My sister and I were trapped for 70 years in a hotel, even though it felt like only a month passed. Zeus was too afraid on what we would have become. The hero, Percy Jackson was also thought of as a threat. He barely got enough votes to live." He says shakily. "Don't just believe everything you hear."

I think about what Nico said, but quickly dismiss it. "My boss' aren't like the Olympian Council. They would do anything protect people. I kill the demigods who deserve it," I say. Nico looks at me with an unfamiliar emotion, but it soon passes. I can tell he's starting to close himself off again. "I promise you, my boss' know what's right." I say and we walk back outside. Chiron is still there, and Will is talking with him. I can see Will is deep in thought.

"Thank you for giving me a place to stay, Chiron. You are very hospitable." I say, and Chiron nods his head politely.

"You're welcome. Now, I would like to see what your abilities are. I'd like to see the result of all these missions." He asks. Finally, a chance to blow off steam. This is just what I was hoping to do.

"Where are your training facilities?" I ask, and Chiron laughs a little.

"We don't have any facilities, but we do have an arena. Will and Nico gave you the tour, but I guess them helping you back over there wouldn't hurt. Boys?" he asks the two. Will accepts immediately, while Nico does reluctantly. "You guys go ahead before me. I have something to do beforehand." He says, and trots into the house. I look over at the two, and Will is talking in Nico's ear. When they see me Will stops talking.

"Well, let's go to the arena. If you know how to use a sword we have some there too. They might not be super balanced, but they work." Will ways brightly, but I can tell it's not wholehearted. We walk down to the arena, and many people notice me.

"Don't mind them, they love looking at a new toy." Nico says.

"I don't mind, but I don't think that's the only reason they stare." I say, referring to my ears and face. Nico nods in agreement.

"I guess I'm just used to it," he says, "That reminds me to ask. How did you lose your hearing? Those hearing aids look pretty industrial strength to me." He asks.

"I don't know. I've always had them. One of my boss' look pretty guilty when they see them, but they wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I say. "They have only died on me for a day or so, and I was home, so it wasn't a big deal." We arrive at a large pavilion. Besides us, it was empty.

"No classes are today for sword fighting, since the immortal campers are spread pretty thin with camp activities." Will says, and we continue on to a shed, which I soon discover is filled with weapons of all shapes and sizes. I look around to find a good sword, but don't seem to find any that work.

"Well, that's all of them. Like I said, they aren't the highest of quality." I look around to see if there are any hidden treasures, but my eye soon catches on the sword around Nico's waist. We make eye contact and I can already see the reluctance.

"No way, man. This isn't a regular blade. You even so much as cut yourself, I got a big field trip to make to the underworld and a lot of favors to pull." He says, and I realize it's made of Stygian Iron.

"Just give me a try. I swear I won't hurt myself." I promise, and he halfheartedly hands it over, still in its sheath. I can tell this one is the real deal. It's heavier, balanced, and the grip feels much better than the other training swords I've tried. I take the sheath off and the metal shines.

"I just cleaned that, so please be careful. If you break it, you're getting a personal invite to the underworld." He says, and I can tell he's serious.

"Ok, I get it. Now where are the training dummies?" I ask, and I'm pointed in the right direction. These are nothing compared to what I used at The Room. The dummies were made of straw, compared to my automatons designed to kill.

I held up the sword, testing it. I gave it a few experimental swings and then began hacking away at the dummy. I swung the sword up, down, left, right, hitting my target each time. I felt the best I had all day, I felt almost free. It was welcomed, seeing how stressful the day has been. I kept going until I had someone calling my name and a hand placed on my shoulder.

"Mercy, you might want to give it a rest. It's been over an hour." Chiron says. I realize that he's been watching me train most of the time. "How did you learn to wield a sword with such expertise? Last time I saw a talent like that was, well, 20 years ago." He says, and I can almost see the gears turning in his head.

"I learned during my training to work for my bosses. I remember being familiar with sword fighting when I began training though, so I mainly focused on ranged weapons." I answer. Sword fighting was one of the only skills I remember knowing how to do on my own. Everything else was taught to me in training, even how to properly talk to people. I was helpless before my bosses took me in, even though I don't remember anything from before then. I hear a sound ring for dinner.

"Ah, dinner already. Well, I can escort you over there." Chiron say, and we begin to talk towards the dining pavilion. "We used to be strict about sitting at godly parents tables, but after the minor gods and goddess' got cabins, we decided it was easier to let camper choose their seats instead of having 20 new tables added in. You can sit with me if that's what you prefer, since our camp director is gone right now." He offers.

"Who is the camp director?" I ask.

"Dionysus. He was sentenced here a couple centuries ago to serve as a punishment. He's on vacation right now though." Chiron says, and I can tell he prefers running the camp without the wine god.

We arrive at the pavilion, and go to the head table. I can see some demigods staring. As I sit down, Chiron pounds a hoof on the ground to get campers attention. It takes a few seconds for the demigods to quiet down, but once it does Chiron begins to talk.

"Tomorrow the Hunter of Artemis come. In celebration of their visit, the traditional capture the flag game will be played." He says, and some campers groan. "Be on your best behavior, especially the boys. We also have a guest staying with us until further notice. He is not a demigod, but has close ties with our world. His name is Mercy, and please be polite. I'm talking to the Ares and Hermes cabins. That's all." Chiron sits down, and I see even more campers stare. I look down at my plate, which has been filled with barbeque. I look up and try to find the table of immortal demigods, and see that they are all staring. I put my attention on my food, and make small talk with Chiron. The stares and small talk continue for the remainder of the meal, and soon I am finished.

As I get up to leave, I can see Jason approaching the table. As I start to leave, he grabs my shoulder forcefully. "I don't know what kind of hell you come from, but good people don't just kill innocents." He says shortly. I can see a crowd start to form. "Who in their right mind just follows orders without thought? I'm Roman, and even we didn't follow orders as mindlessly as you do." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and I truly mean it. "I thought following orders was good. I've been always taught to never doubt my leader. Have complete faith." I say, in complete confusion. Everything about the outside world is weird. Why are all these people so concerned with doing what they want? "It's so much easier to just follow orders. Why are you so concerned with how I live?" I ask. Jason looks taken back.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? How messed up can one guy be?" he questions, but before I can even think of a response, Chiron steps in.

"Jason, we will discuss this later. Remember the leadership meeting in two hours?" Chiron says. Jason seems to think on it for a second, and nods in reluctant agreement. He gives me one last look and leaves. Chiron turns to me.

"Don't mind him. He's been practically leading this camp for years, so he just gets concerned. We should go back to the big house. You must be tired." Chiron says, and he was right. The stress of the day has gotten to me, and we start to walk back. We make more small talk until arriving at the big house. I go forward to my room and fall asleep soon after. It has been a long day.

-xoxo cam


	4. Chapter 4

(AN) Next chapter! Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was still dark out. Voices were carried from another room into mine, and I could tell it's getting quite heated. The main voice that could be heard was Jason's.

"He cannot stay here! What if he just cracks, and starts killing us all? What would we do then? He's dangerous to all of us. He obviously has no conscious." Jason practically screamed.

"He only kills when he's ordered, haven't you heard him? The guy listens to his leaders better than we listen to the gods. I highly doubt he would just kill for the sake of killing." Leo says. I think on that. I just follow orders because they know what's best. I walk up next to the door of the room the immortal campers are in. Chiron and Nico are in there as well. Chiron gets up to speak.

"Silence, all of you. I must tell you something." He says, and all the immortal campers quiet down. "A few millennia ago, the gods took away a hero. Nobody knew where he went, but one day he just disappeared. Soon after that, the number of demigods coming to Camp Half-Blood decreased. So did the number of monster attacks. Around a hundred years later, once the generation who knew about the hero died, he returned back home. He looked the exact same and had wandered into camp. He talked of killing demigods. He talked about doing anything for his leaders but died a few days after when the immortality faded away from him. I went to Olympus to see if his leaders posed a threat, and it turns out it was the gods all along. They had been controlling our hero, using him to do their dirty work, like killing off demigods who got too powerful. Demigods that could wreck some serious havoc on Olympus. I think that has happened again. Mercy has been controlled into thinking he's doing the right thing. Take him away from those people, and we get to see who he really is. I think we all have a good idea of this." Chiron finishes. The gods, my boss'? No way! My boss' would never do anything like that, they have protected me, given me a cat, and The Room, and all I could ever need. I walk away from the door as the room goes into an uproar. As I crawl back into bed, the last thing I hear is,

"You're suggesting that guy is Percy Jackson?"

* * *

When I wake up again, it's morning. The sun is shining into my room, and I'm reminded of how far away I am from home. I let out a sigh and look for an alarm clock. It read 6 am, and I'm not surprised. No matter how little sleep I get, I still wake up at the same time. Who knows, maybe with all my routines changing, this one will too. I don't know if that should scare me or excite me. All I remember is routines, and who knows how I will react to all this change.

My mind drifts to the conversation I overheard last night. The story Chiron told might have shaken the immortal camper's idea of me, but I still trust my leaders. I fight to protect others, to make sure demigods don't get out of control. What I do is good, no matter what they think. Even Nico's story hasn't changed my mind. If a demigod is supposed to live, then they will. If my boss' really wanted to dispose of him, Nico would be here today. I also think of the news Chiron gave at lunch. The Hunters of Artemis? I've heard of them vaguely, always taught to stay far away. But I guess with my temporary residence being Camp Half-Blood, I must be near them.

I get up from my bed and walk out of the room to see Chiron in his office. I continue on and get out of the big house. Without a guide, I decide to do some exploring of the camp. Only a few campers are up at this time, and I like it. Being stared at all the time doesn't exactly make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I find myself walking to the cabins. As I walk along, looking at each one, a cabin a particular catches my eye. It looks sea themed, and I assume it's for Poseidon. I stop in front of it, and observe the exterior more, even though I know there is no reason for it. The cabin just seems familiar, like it's something important. I dismiss the thought from my mind and keep walking along. If I've ever been here, people would recognize me, right? Plus, I'm not even a demigod. I have no powers and I don't attract monsters.

After exploring the camp a little more, I hear the signal for breakfast. I hurry along to the pavilion but as I walk to the head table, Will calls out my name.

"Mercy! Hey, why don't you sit with us?" he asks and gives me a small smile. I return with a look of confusion.

"I thought Jason didn't even want me at the camp," I say, and Will just laughs.

"Well fuck Jason, if he doesn't like it he has to deal with it," Will replies, and I'm surprised with the level of hospitality I get from Will. It must have been what Chiron told the immortal campers last night.

"Ok then. I guess I will join you." I say, and join Will to walk back to the immortal campers table. Nico is waiting for us when we get there, and currently, it's only the three of us at the table.

"The others aren't really morning people. I'm not either, but Will is so I get dragged along usually." Nico grumbles in explanation of the other's absence. He's also drinking a cup of coffee like his life depended on it.

"Nothing is better than watching the sun rise every day. In fact, I watch it every day, but sometimes it's hard to keep Nico asleep since he's usually on top of m-" Will stops with a grunt, and Nico's glaring at him.

"Will, we do not need him to know about our sleeping arrangements. Especially since he talks with Chiron all the time." Nico says to Will. I laugh a little.

"It's fine. I'm guessing you're not allowed to sleep together here?" I ask.

"Well, technically it is allowed since is the rule is a boy and a girl can't be alone in a room together. But we're not telling anyone since Chiron will probably change it once he finds out." Will responds. Nico mutters something under his breath about telling people about them, but I just leave the conversation where it's at. I don't need my only friends to be fighting each other.

"Nico, why are all your friends immortal besides you?" I ask, and Nico looks up in confusion.

"I am immortal. Why do you think differently?" he replies.

"Well, all the other immortal campers have a golden glow to them. You just look like all the other demigods." I say, and Nico seems to realize something.

"That's because when I was a normal demigod, I had a darker aura to me since I'm a son of Hades. The immortality neutralized my aura." He said. Will smiles like he was recalling a good memory.

"Man, when I first started talking to Nico, he was all darkness, literally. I could barely grab his arm since it was all smoky." He said, and grabs Nico's hand. I think back to the daughter of Nyx I had killed a few days ago. She had a dark aura as well. I think back to the adrenaline that I felt during the hunt and the satisfaction. I miss it all. That sounds terrible, but it's true. I miss the final stretch, cornering my pray and having them beg. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, but it lingers even when I observe Nico and Will bickering.

Soon the other immortal campers arrive, and they slide right into the table, not noticing my presence until Nico asks to pass the toast. They all stare at me. I swallow the lump in my throat and give Nico his carbs. Leo speaks up first.

"Nico, you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." He said, and everyone starts laughing except for Nico, who rolled his eyes and proceeded to keep eating.

"Hey, it's good for him." Will defends, and Leo just replied,

"You just want something more to grab onto during the night." Both the boys go red, and I just watch in amusement. They all seem to be more inviting than last time. It was comforting.

"Nico, the hunters are coming today," Will says, and I could see Nico and Jason smile. I speak up for the first time.

"Who is important in the hunters?" I ask, and Will responds.

"Nico's cousin and Jason's sister, Thalia. Also, a good friend of ours is in there too. Her name is Annabeth." He says, and the name strikes a chord within me, similar to the Poseidon cabin. I can see the immortal campers look at me. After a few seconds of processing, I shake my head in thanks and continue eating. I see Piper whisper in Jason's ear, but don't think much about it. Jason and Piper kept to themselves the most part. The table continues on with conversation, ranging from scheduling sword fighting to teasing Will and Nico even more. Leo seems to be the ring leader of all the teasing.

Once breakfast is finished, I go to Chiron at the head table.

"It seems you have made some friends." He says and starts to walk away. I follow him. "If you want to use our arena and archery field then that is fine, just keep your ears open to the signal for when the Hunters of Artemis are here. They might know something about you since they travel around the country." He continues. I nod in understanding and walk with him to the big house. From there I grab my bow and head to the archery field. I start to practice my technique once I am there and spend most of my morning training. I see Will, but he was teaching a class so I didn't bother him. After a couple of hours, I hear the signal for the Hunters of Artemis. Will was cleaning up the supplies so we walked there together.

"Do you know anyone in the hunters?" I ask.

"Not really. I recognize a few of them visiting over the years, but I haven't had a conversation with anyone besides Thalia or Annabeth. Then again, I only talk to them with Nico because he is pretty close with both of them." He replies. I ask him more questions as we walk across the camp, mainly about the other immortal campers.

"You can just call us counselors. We are heads of our cabins after all, and 'immortal campers' is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" he says.

"OK, thanks. I was wondering what your guys' title was anyways. How did you guys become immortals?" I ask.

"Well, as a gift to the camp counselors, they gifted us all immortality. Some people accepted, some declined. The ones who accepted stayed for a couple more years, then eventually left. They visit every now and then. Leo, Jason, and Piper were on a big quest with 4 other demigods. They got immortality as well. Leo and his girlfriend mostly stay here, but they travel around every now and then. Piper and Jason took over as leaders. It used to be Percy and Annabeth until Percy disappeared and Annabeth joined the hunters. Oh and Nico of course. He is Hades right-hand man, but Nico spends as little time down there as possible. He fulfills his duties up here." He explains. I nod in understanding, and we arrive at the entrance to the camp.

The hunters were in a big group. All dressed in silver parkas, they carried silver bows. Chiron was already greeting them, and Nico was there talking with a black haired and blond, who I assumed to be Thalia and Annabeth. The black-haired one had a silver tiara like ring around her head, probably to show a rank. The blond had her back to me. I walked over to Chiron, and I see him talking to an auburn haired girl. She radiated a golden glow, and I could easily identify her as Artemis. As I walked up to Chiron, her attention was moved to me, and I could see the surprise in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She calls me.

-xoxo cam


	5. Chapter 5

(AN) I'm sorry this took so long. I'm going through standardized testing right now so writing doesn't seem like a ton of fun when my brain feels like mush. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everyone stopped talking to stare at me. "You are not supposed to be here. I thought they had you under control." She says, and I get very confused. Who's controlling me?

"What do you mean? I'm not controlled by anyone." I say, and Artemis rolls her eyes.

"You are foolish as always, even more so when you have no idea on how the world works. It seems they threw you out. Don't want to risk anyone figuring out what they did. I never approved, but I've heard things about you. That you have changed." She says. Changed?

"I've always been this way. As long as I remember." I respond. She sighs.

"Oh, you used to be different. You used to be great. Now you enjoy killing children at request." She says. I hear campers and hunters start whispering.

"What problem is with that? I'm just making the world safer. The people I get rid of are threats." I respond.

"They really messed you up, didn't they? What a shame, you were actually one of the good males." She says and walks back to her hunters. I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Chiron.

"Well, she knows who you work for. Maybe she will tell us something else." He says and I nod in response.

"Why does everyone care when they hear about what I do?" I ask. "Nobody ever had a problem before I came here," I say.

"You just asking that question proves you know nothing about the outside world. Killing is a terrible thing in this world, especially demigods. You need to understand that it is a big deal. Taking someone else's life is horrible, cruel. And to kill a child, who hasn't been able to even live is worse. You must understand these things." He says. I have always been told it's for the big picture. That what I am doing is necessary in keeping the world a peaceful place. That I am keeping the world in balance.

"I understand. I will talk with Artemis later today to get more answers." I say though I am doubtful on what Artemis will tell me. She used very general terms. She is hiding something. If she knows something, it ties directly to her. I walk over to Nico and Will, who are talking with the same girls.

"Mercy! Did you find anything out?" Will asks. I shake my head. The punk girl narrows her eyes.

"Why were you talking to my lady? What did she mean by killing children?" she asks, and I think about what Chiron told me.

"It's no big deal. Just something that happened a while ago. "I respond. "She knows something but won't tell me. It's all very confusing." I tell Will, and the blond girl stops her conversation with Nico to look at me. I am struck by familiarity.

The long, blond curls. Big, gray eyes. Even the way she holds herself is familiar. "Who are you?" I ask after a few seconds. She looks at me, almost like she is studying me.

"Annabeth Chase." She responds, and her voice hits another chord.

"I've met you before. I know it. Have I ever hunted you before?" I ask, and I can see Will throw his hands up in the air.

"What Mercy means, is if he's ever hunted with you before," Will says fastly. " _Right,_ Mercy?" He tried to confirm. I don't know what he means.

"What? I never hunt with anyone." I say, and I can tell Annabeth is not amused.

"I've been hunted plenty of times." She responds, and I can see her narrow her eyes at both me and Will. "Listen, you know I don't like games. Plus, I already heard Artemis' conversation with you. You are not the most heroic." She says.

"Still, I know I've met you. There is just something about you. I swear. I've never had this happen before." I plead my case. My hands are shaking.

"Is this guy playing with me?" she asks, and I can see Nico shake his head.

"I wish he was. The guy doesn't have the best sense of humor." He responds. I can see Annabeth analyze me.

"I wish I could say I've never seen you before in my life, but you look a little like someone I used to know." I can see the punk girl, or Thalia, snap her head between the both of us. Nico and Will also seem to look at me closely.

"He does seem familiar, you're right." Nico says, "I been so busy just trying to grasp my head around what everyone's been saying that I haven't even got a good look at you." He confirms. I hear a call sound out, and all the hunters start to move together.

"We will talk with you guys later, but Artemis needs us," Thalia says, and grabs Annabeth's wrist. Annabeth gets another good look at me, then goes away with Thalia. I look back to Nico and Will, who are whispering to each other. They finish their hushed conversation and move their focus back to me.

"Let's go get lunch, ok?" Nico offers, and we walk away from the entrance farther into camp. As we walk to the dining hall, I can tell there are some unanswered questions about me. I don't think I would even be able to answer them. I know just as much as they do.

We arrive at the dining hall and sit down at the table with the councilors. I am quiet like last time but watching the others really brightened my mood. It was nice, listening to their conversation, seeing how comfortable they were with each other. After lunch, I trained more. I couldn't let myself get weak. I headed to the archery range and found Thalia there.

"You shoot?" she asks, and I nod. "I would have pegged you as a sword guy." She says.

"I do both, but I prefer a bow. I used to be shit, but after a lot of practice, I managed to get the hang of it." I say, and start to shoot. Most of them hit the bullseye.

"You're not bad," she comments. I give her friendly smile and continue shooting. After a few dozen shots, I head over to the arena. When I arrive, most of the camp is there, along with the hunters. I find Nico and Will and walk over to them.

"Why is everyone here?" I ask.

"The hunters are here, so we are having the traditional match. They always win so we aren't proving anything, but it's become a tradition so nobody really questions it." He responds. I nod in understanding. Will turn his attention to Nico. "Don't use your underworld powers, please. You know how concerned I get and I don't want to have to nurse you back to health again…" Will starts to ramble again, and I can tell Nico is not listening at this point. When Will finally finishes, Nico just smiles evilly.

"Of course, sweetheart," he responds. I see Chiron go to the front of the arena. He clears his throat.

"Heros and guests, tonight is the traditional match between the campers of Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters of Artemis. Arm yourselves and go to your team's side of the forest. The game will start in 30 minutes. As always, be safe and remember the rules," Chiron announces. I glad I already have my bow on me. Based off of what I saw the other campers using, their bows wouldn't be up to par.

I follow Will and Nico over into the forest. They seem to know exactly where to go. I listen to their bickering along the way, laughing every so often at a particularly funny part. We arrive at a big mass of stone. I see Jason get on top of the rock.

"Ok, campers. For this match, we have created a new strategy with the help of the Athena cabin." He nods towards a group of kids, all with similar features. "As many of you know, we have a new camper with us for the time being. Mercy will head the archers." He says, and a few protests can be heard from another group. Me? I'm hardly a camper. In fact, I'm as far from a camper as anyone could be. I see Will smile at me. He must have told Jason about my specialty. "Archers will be Apollo, and the forward team will be Athena, Ares, Zeus, Hermes, Hades, and Nemesis. All the others will be scattered along our side of the forest. Pay close attention to the sides, as the hunters usually like to avoid us. That's all." Jason finishes, and people start moving. As more demigods get into position, I can see a group of them start to form around me. They all have blond hair and blue eyes, like Will. This must be the Apollo cabin. Will speaks up.

"Ok kiddos, this is Mercy. If you think you're good at archery, you're not compared to him. Listen to him, because he has been doing this for a long time." He says and moves his attention over to me. What do I say? Hi, I'm Mercy, I've probably killed one of your siblings? After a few seconds, I clear my throat. I'll just talk to them like my training instructor talked to me.

"Ok, we have around 25 campers here, not including will and I. I want 12 on the left side and 13 on the right. Even if you see hunters on the other side, do not join them. Heads straight, and don't worry about your teammates. The only job you have is to keep the hunters on the other side of the forest. The less you get distracted, the less the hunters have to take advantage of. Let's go." I order, and start walking towards the other side of the river. Will comes up to me and shows me towards the river that represents the center of the forest.

Once we get there, I see the river Will told me about. "Everyone, get up in the trees. Spread out once you get there. I want archers all the way to the edges of the forest." I say.

I see them all go in various directions around the river. I start climbing up a tree the is close to the middle. Once I get in a comfortable position with a nice visual, I finally relax. I think about how quickly I came up with that plan. I've never been in a team setting. How did I come up with a plan in so little time? It almost felt right when I did it. I dismiss the thought soon though. I went through so much training, strategical and physical that I probably just don't remember that part. I heard a ring sound out, and I know then that the match has started. I look below me and am surprised to see campers guarding the river below. They are talking casually with one another. It's clear that they believe the match winner was already decided. I hear a battle cry ring out soon from the other side of the forest.

I notch an arrow into position and see a glimpse of silver peak out from a bush. I shoot a blunt arrow and hit my target. After that, they come out from all sides. I see their plan.

They intended to put almost all of their people as forwards, marching through as one large assault as soon as they could, while leaving behind a core group of people to defend. I shoot more blunt arrows and see more start to rain down on the hunters as they get closer. I take down around 8 until they get dangerously close o the border. I see the people guarding it come out and push them back. I continue to rain down arrows, and I can see them starting to shoot their own bows up into the trees. A couple of archers fall out. I just keep shooting, until I see them starting to overwhelm the river guard. I jump down from my tree and start fighting with my bow.

Unlike the campers bows, which are made of wood, mine is made of metal. If I tried fighting with a camp bow, it would break upon impact, but my bow just cuts down the hunter ranks. I take down one hunter after another until I see the girl who looked so familiar come up. She isn't like the rest. Every move is precise and calculated. She's tearing through the river guard like I am the hunters. I approach her, and soon we are in fierce combat. She uses a dagger, unlike the other hunters with bows. I get some distance and notch an arrow. I quickly release it and it hits her leg. I see her cry out in pain, but continue to move toward me. My arrows always render my targets unless from the pain. Just how tolerant is she of pain?

We continue to fight, even as I see the camper forward team go ahead. After a long fight, I see a bright flag get carried across the border, coming from the camper side. The hunters had won once again. I put my weapon down, but the girl doesn't see the flag.

She sees her opening in me and attacks my head. I feel a crack from my hearing aid, and soon I'm overwhelmed by an intense, painful ringing. I drop to the ground and cry out. I hold my ears, but nothing stops the ringing. I feel a small trickle of blood come out of an ear, and soon the pain takes over. My vision turns dark, and I feel all my senses succumb to the darkness.

* * *

When the ringing stops, I'm not in the forest. I'm not in The Room. I'm not in the big house. I'm in a large, grand space. All white and gold, its beauty is almost too intense for my eyes. Everything seems blurry, but I turn around to see the 12 Olympian gods in front of me. Surprisingly, I recognize a few of them as my bosses. Are my bosses the Olympian Gods?

"Percy Jackson, you have grown too much in power. You will be stripped of your status as a demigod, and continue as a hero of Olympus." Zeus say, and I can see Poseidon mouth 'I'm sorry' with a look of discomfort on his face. Percy Jackson? Why are they calling me that? I yell out a protest without thinking. How did that happen? 'I' start to beg for a second chance, and I realize I don't have control over my body. This is a vision.

Soon though, the ringing starts up again, and I close my eyes. I open my eyes again, and one of my bosses is looking over me. He is big, burly, and I can see him smile. "Your name is Mercy," he says. My body responds by itself again.

"My name is Percy Jackson, dumbass," I say, and I feel pain, lots of pain. This cycle repeats, with me responding with Percy Jackson, until I can feel something snap inside me. It's almost like a feeling of giving up. Like I've given in to what I've been told.

"My name is Mercy," I say. Ares smiles again, this time with a look of victory. Is this how I get my name? By one of my bosses torturing me?

"We protect you." He says, and I respond with another annoying answer until I give in and respond properly. I feel lots of pain between that. This vicious cycle continues again and again for days on end.

"Who are you?" my boss asks.

"Codename Mercy, no present mission." Everything goes black after that.

Xoxo- cam


End file.
